


Akane (Sasuke Uchiha x Oc)

by WeDieLonely



Category: Naruto, Naruto shippu
Genre: F/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDieLonely/pseuds/WeDieLonely
Summary: "Don't try to pretend. I know you aren't as bad as you claim" He paused and looked me in the eyes. "I saw you healing that old lady""She had vital information for our mission" I tried to look as nonchalant as possible."Yeah, like pie recipes" He told me trying to hide a laugh.Maybe after all this time training together he knows me enough to see right through me."Whatever" I jumped on a tree bench. "We should hurry before the anbu finds us."._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.Sasuke Uchiha x OcNaruto Shippuden





	1. 1 Meeting the Uchiha

  
I hate the shinobi world. I hate their system and I hate their wars.  
I don't want to be part of all the mess.  
Unfortunately, I was born in the middle of all this.  
My father is one of the legendary sannin. The infamous Orochimaru.

I have tried countless of times to stay away from him, but he always finds the way to hold me. He has trained me since I was born to be his must powerful ally.  
I love him, a lot. As any kid loves their father. And I am very grateful for everything he's done to protect me.  
But the things he has been doing for "research purposes" disgust me to no end. 

"Hey, Akane. Your father wants to see you" Kabuto appeared on top of one of the wooden dummies I have boringly been throwing kunais at for the past half hour.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I lifted an eyebrow at him as I throw one of my knives to his feet.  
The gray haired man chuckled and put his hands on his pockets. "You should be more respectful with your elders"  
"Don't you get tired of kissing his ass?"  
He jumped and landed in front of me. He leaned his face until our noses were touching. "I prefer yours"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk inside the cave.  
It took almost 20 minutes to go through all the tunnels of this hideout to get to the main room.  
The first part was all made of natural stone. It had a strong smell of mildew, that somehow makes me feel relaxed. The second part was made of wooden with very intricate designs of the four elements craved on the walls. Each element faced a different cardinal point.

We finally arrived and I noticed that there was someone else with father. Uchiha Sasuke. I never crossed a word with him in the almost three years he has lived with us. He rarely interacts with anyone.

"Good. Now that we are all here I'll explain why I called you" His voice was beginning to get more raspy and weak, a sign that, soon, he would have to move to another body.  
I took a sit next to him. The weirdo kept his position, leaned on one of the walls with his eyes closed. I didn't know if he was sleeping or just bored.  
Kabuto just stood in the middle of the room as if he was a mannequin waiting to be moved.

"I need you to help my daughter in her training" His eyes snapped open and he moved away from the wall. Before he could say anything, Orochimaru continued. "Her weakness is genjutsu" He paused and looked at me while I avoided his stare. How dare him to tell a stranger my weaknesses? "With the proper training, someone could reject genjutsu. And what better way to learn how to do it than training with a sharingan user?"  
"That's wasting my time" Sasuke started to walk to the door.  
"Practicing your techniques would benefit you too, my dear Sasuke" He just left.

"Does my opinion count?" Annoyance was very evident in my face.  
"I'm sorry, but no" _I want to rip that smile of his face._

I was having a peaceful breakfast until my father came."Finish your meal and head to the west training room. That's where you two are going to train"  
"Again, can I say no?"  
"No Akane, you can't" _I am already getting on his nerves._ "You know I hate all this" He put his hands on the table.  
"For once, can you just do as I say?"  
"Fine" I left my plate half empty and headed to the training room.

"It can benefit us if you learn how to deal with the sharingan"

"You mean benefit YOU!" I walked to his side and looked him in the eyes. "Are you afraid that your favorite boy rebels against you?" He nodded slightly. I sighed and left without saying another word. As usual, he was using me to protect himself.

Mr. Sharingan was already there.  
His face as expressionless as always. "Sit" He signaled a spot on the middle of the empty room. I don't like to train inside and this place was particularly hideous. It didn't had a single window.  
I dragged my feet and sat cross legged. He did the same a couple of feet in front of me. From one second to another I was falling into the middle of the ocean. I couldn't move. My lungs were starting to get filled with water and my sight became blurred. I tried to scape, but it was useless. I just kept falling deeper into the water. That freak is going to kill me.

It hurt so much. I don't know how much time passed but it felt like hours. I came back to see his smirking face. "Bastard..." I managed to mutter.  
"I think Orochimaru overestimates your abilities" He stood and started to leave. "See you here tomorrow at five" He closed the door after him.  
I slumped on the floor. "Five in the morning?" I whined like a small child. 

"You are twelve minutes late..."  
_What?_ I opened my eyes.  
Sasuke was siting casually on a chair with his arms crossed and his legs stretched... IN MY ROOM!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
"I guessed you may had overslept" He sounded bored. "Get out!" I throw him my pillow. Obviously, I failed.

I may had taken the quickest shower of my life. I put some black shorts and a baggy shirt, also black. I opened the door. He was standing in front of it with a very unhappy expression. "I hope this doesn't became an habit. I do have better things to do"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I rubbed my left eye with one hand and signaled him to lead the way with the other. 

"TWO WEEKS!"  
Sasuke was annoyed at me. The echo of his voice vibrated inside of my chest. It made my heart jump. He must be the first person who scolded me that actually made me nervous. I giggled awkwardly and tried to put my best cute face. He glanced at me with disgust. I pouted.

"This is going nowhere"  
"I-i'm sorry" I'm being genuine this time.  
_Water, again..._ I asked a thousand times if he could change it to another thing, like I don't know... lava? But he argued that if it was my worst fear, once I beat it, anything else was going to be easier. Maybe with the lava I would have learned a week ago. But he didn't listened.

_Concentrate!_

I closed my eyes and just left everything flow. _Wait..._ "Sass! Are you seeing this?"

"Argh... now free yourself!" I was back in that awful room. "Finally" he turned around and walked to the door. I could swear he was smiling.  
"Tomorrow same time as always"  
When he was about to close the door, he added. "And could you stop calling me that?"  
"Sure!" I chuckled as I nodded.  
He closed the door. "See you tomorrow Sass"


	2. 2 Annoying

I woke up in the middle of the night, a tight grip enveloping my waist. I sighed deeply, how stupid was I? I kept coming back to the same place over and over again. I depicted the man laying by my side, but for some odd reason, I was always dragged to him. It was as if an invisible force pushed me to his wicked arms. Or maybe it was just lust and my liking for bad boys, if you could call that thing that. Whatever, it was I felt disgusted with myself.   
My eyes fixed on the glasses placed on the nightstand while I kept bashing at myself in my thoughts. After some long minutes I decided to return to my room, before anyone could discover my whereabouts.

I slowly got out of bed and started grabbing my clothes from the floor, trying not to make a sound. When I was fully dressed, I walked to the door. Before I could grab the doorknob, a husky voice spoke. "Leaving without saying goodbye as always?" I looked over my shoulder "Goodbye" And left, closing the door behind me. 

Next morning, I got ready for another wonderful day training with the always boring Uchiha. What he had in good looks he lacked in the amusing field.   
I opened the door to be surprised by a dark haired guy. "Sasuke?" I squinted my eyes at him. "Am I late or something?" He shook his head "Your father want us to meet him" He stated with no emotion and started walking. I huffed and followed muttering endless complains.   
"Good morning father. What is that you want with us?" I tried to sound as mocking as possible, but inside I was worried.   
"I want you two, to do a little job for me" _God, I knew it_. "I want you to go to a particular village to retrieve something for me" I knew exactly what he wanted us to search. Bodies for his experiments.   
"Also, I need you to find a valuable member from an almost extinct clan. That's why you're going to have a third partner going with you" _Oh hell no! Not that annoying redhead._ Both, Sasuke and I sighed deeply in annoyance at the last part of his instructions.

We left the place without another word. We needed to head to the hideout that our thied partner was working before going to this mission. The place where she was, was pretty far, a day of travel more or less. None of us said a word in the whole day. We were both engrossed in our own thoughts. Night started to fall upon us.   
"We should camp for the night" I commanded, but it seemed he wasn't too fond of being told what to do. His only answer was his characteristic "Hn"   
"I'm sorry Sass, I don't speak Uchiha" I showed him a sweet smile as I started to unload the tent. He simply ignored me, probably wanting to bang his head against the nearest tree. I laughed secretly while kept assembling the parts of our refuge for the night. Sasuke started a fire and sat in front of it. _Oh, how helpful..._ I shook my head and went to sit on the opposite side. We ate in silence. I tried several times to make some sort of conversation, even tried to pull his strings so we could at least bicker for a while. That particular silence was making me uncomfortable. After finishing his meal, he stood and directed to the tent. "I'm going to rest first. Please don't fall asleep as you usually do at any chance you have"   
"Yeah, yeah" I waved my hand dismissively at him, earning a scoff.

As the night went by, I stared at the sky, reminiscing the times were everything wasn't so complicated. Maybe at some corner of myself, I regretted my decision of joining my father and leaving my home behind. But now was too late to go back, and also, now, I had a word to keep. I was lost watching the stars when a voice sounded from my side. "My turn" I jumped of the tree and walked to the tent. "First time I see you so silent" I nodded without uttering a word and went inside.

As the morning came I instinctively woke up. I was going to tell Sasuke that we should keep moving but decided to stay a moment laying in my spot, enjoying the early birds chiming around. Finally I got out. My journey partner was sitting in the exact same spot he was last night, with one knee up, holding his elbow.   
"So, you are a morning person when you don't train?" I shrugged smiling widely. Morning smell was my favorite. It filled me with hope. Hope that all this crap will end soon. I skipped happily at his side. "Time to go Sass" My face hurt with all this smiling, but it was worth it. He was already pissed at my attitude. I pinched his nose and suddenly started to jump from tree to tree. Teasing him, was becoming a fun habit for me.

"There she is" Outside of one the many caves of my father, was standing a girl with red hair and glasses. The annoying Karin. We both made a tsk sound at unison when she started to talk.   
"Sasuke" oh god. She's already squealing. "Disgusting..." I started to walk away. Sasuke seemed to be pleading at me with his eyes, but seeing him suffer was one of my favorite activities.


End file.
